Names
by Unleashed111
Summary: Remember after a storm comes a rainbow. The Master's thoughts on all the Doctor's names. Tell me anymore names for 10 and I'll put it on there! Find a good one and it might be the one that the Master likes the most.


**Told in the Master's point of view of the Doctor's many different names.**

Most commonly known as the Doctor. But also sometimes known as The Lonely God, Theta Sigma, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Hero of the Last Great Time War, or The Oncoming Storm. He is known throughout time and the whole galaxy knows him well.

The Doctor, he is known as the Doctor to all his pathetic Earth humans. The Doctor is a ironic name you see, he helps heal the all the problems in the universe. One day though, I know there will be a problem that not even he can solve. Oh yes, I wait for that day! The day that he loses I will rise and rule his puny earth planet. I hate that name of his, The Doctor only his earth friends will call him that. I will never accept that name.

He's also known as The Lonely God by the Face of Boe. That is very true though he is mostly alone even when he does have a partner, deep down inside he knows one day he will lose his partner and be alone once again. I can understand him, I never have a partner either, we are Time Lords destined to be alone and travel the universe like that. Forever traveling in his little blue box. Picking up mutts along the way, no of them staying for too long. Hundreds of years just running alone, truly alone. Even if there is someone with him. He's all alone. That name I could share with him.

Theta Sigma, his name from school days. I don't like that name either, it reminds me of my school day. Those were not happy times for me at all, it's when the drums started, and I stared into the vortex They were dark times indeed. My childhood was not something I want to remember at all, never. It also reminds me of my lost home planet, Gallifrey. The red planet is my home… now it's gone all because of HIM. No, I never will I say that name again.

The Destroyer of Worlds, that is a different one. The timelord I know would never hurt a fly if he had to. It is true in a way, he did destroy Gallifrey. It was all his fault! It was true, he was the kind of Timelord that was filled with rage, fury, and was merciless when it came to justice. The Time War changed him, most wars do change people. It is different if you have to live for hundreds of years after the war. But something changed him, maybe it was one of his dumb earthlings. I don't know. I can no longer call him that. I wouldn't want to either, after all it was the Daleks that gave him that name.

The Hero of the Last Great Time War. He was a hero to some, others he was just a killed he committed genocide to his own race. Only his ape partners praised him like a hero. In my eyes his is not the hero of the Time War. His is just a killer. His destroyed my home planet, he is not worthy of calling it his home planet. I can never forgive that. It's wrong and he knows it. I hope he dies with the guilt that he is just another killer. This whole name is just a lie, nothing else. He's no hero. This name will never be spoken again. Who ever does I swear I will kill them, even if he punishes me for it.

The Oncoming Storm seemed to fit him the most in the my eye. He destroys evil in his path like a storm, leaving death and destruction in the misted of his storm. When ever he's around, his enemies always think one thing: _There's a Storm is Coming._ He always seems to win, and when a storm gets mad it destroys and nothing can stand up to it. Our greatest enemy the Daleks even tremble when hearing his name. He's a storm that can never be tamed, he is wild and free just at all storms should be; out of your control. You never know what you'll get with him. You might get a hurricane or just a light sun, however, it varies depending on his mood and willingness. I like that name the best, The Oncoming Storm. It's so like him, nobody is safe from the Storm. His companions aren't even safe, they get caught up in the storm and they get hurt. It's their fault for playing in the storm that they can't possible be safe in. But another thing to think about is that he brings peace to everyone and that's like a rainbow raining down on everyone. Balance is restored after he is finish, the victims can start new, they have learned from past mistakes. Peace is his gift after his storm is. All the fighting and hate is gone and everyone on Earth is resting peacefully once again. So, you ape, just remember one thing: _After a Storm Comes a Rainbow_.


End file.
